Vedran Smailović
Vedran Smailović, Ph.D is a Sarajevan human rights advocate and head of the United Nations Human Rights Commission in multiple games. Prior to his role as High Commissioner, Smailović was a cellist in the Sarajevo Philharmonic Orchestra. He is almost certainly based on the real-life Vedran Smailović. IOT7 Smailović served as High Commissioner beginning 2072, presiding over investigations of human rights abuses by New Byzantium, the DPRBAC, and Japan. Despite his tireless campaign for human rights, he resigned in 2080 over his own dissatisfaction with the UNHRC's competence, as well as over Japanese allegations of political bias (charges widely held to be untrue) to pursue a post within the Human Rights Commission of the Comintern. On his return to Sarajevo, he was abducted by extremists who had previously assassinated President Gavrilovich. They threatened to kill Smailović unless the Sarajevan Republic agreed to reinstate the Japanese monarchy. Smailović was killed in a botched rescue attempt by Japanese special forces operating illegally within Sarajevo. MPR Smailović successfully petitioned for the re-establishment of the Human Rights Commission in Multipolarity Rearmed, although owing to Robert's sporadic presence, the operational state of the office is currently unknown. MP4 Smailović served as Acting Secretary of the UN during Turn 10 of Multipolarity IV while Tyo was absent. Whether he was complicit in Bosnian fabrications for its war with Cyprus is unknown. Restless Minds & Empty Hearts Smailović, having fled the destruction of Sarajevo by the Austrian Army in the events leading up to Restless Minds & Empty Hearts, fled to New Zealand as a refugee along with a friend called Gavrilo (presumably Gavrilovich). In a letter written the day of his arrival to New Zealand he appears as bitter about the Great War and confused by the fact that life was continuing on as normal in New Zealand. One thing that he did manage to bring with him on the voyage to New Zealand was his Cello and wrote about his intentions to find some work with it. During a letter that he writes he does also refer to himself as the Cellist of Sarajevo, a name given to the real life Smailović. Other appearances In Multipolarity III, Robert Can't names one "Young Vedran" as a member of the Sarajevan Department of Water and Power. He is later promoted to UN ambassador and joins the investigation team into the sinking of the [[Sinking of the MIV Thorfin|MIV Thorfin]], which he instead conspires to obstruct by killing his Manx counterpart. He is not described in detail, and aside from his first name does not bear similarity to Smailović. Smailović receives a shout-out in Civ'ed's roleplay in SnipedIOT I via a brief news line on the Sarajevo Orchestra. Smailović also makes a cameo in a one-off as part of IdIOT in which he wonders where he is, and where his cello went. He is featured as one of the Colorado Republic's heroes in Choices and Chances, accompanying Thomas Leighton in the conquest of Oregon. Category:Roleplay characters in IOT7 Category:Roleplay characters in MPR Category:Roleplay characters in MP4 Category:Roleplay characters in IdIOT Category:Roleplay characters in RMEH Category:Characters in CaC